Sealed Fate
by 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7
Summary: My version of how Alice and Jasper met. Dedicated to Alice Diana Brenner for her birthday.


**Sealed Fate**

**By: 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**Happy Birthday Alice Diana Brenner! This is dedicated to you. Love you!**

**I wrote this for my BFFF's (yes I did put 3 F's) birthday, which is today September 18****th****! She is just like Alice! I hope everyone enjoys this one shot and please review.**

**Summary: My version of when Jasper and Alice met. I hope you enjoy.**

**Sealed Fate**

APOV (Alice's Point of View)-

I started to go under again. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but I never knew when it would happen. I saw things when I was human, but I don't even know what I am now. My throat burned but I was too weak to move. I felt content to just lay there and forever see futures I did not understand.

My vision went black and I could not help but to gasp. A God with honey blond hair and ruby eyes was entering a pub. He had pale skin and a well muscled, but lanky body. I just wanted to run my fingers through his silky hair and kiss those firm yet perfect lips.

I stared into his deep eyes and was saddened. He looked lost and confused. A God like him shouldn't be lost. He looked around the pub. It was as if he was searching for something that kept eluding him. Like a reason for his existence. His eyes went over the whole bar twice before his eyes locked on a corner of the pub. They seemed to light up just a little and his face seemed to get softer. His features seemed to relax a little as he started to walk towards a small figure sitting on one of the bar stools in the shadows.

I saw the small figure stand up and the moment she stepped into the light I gasped again. It was me! I was the one waiting for him and I was the one he was looking for. They smiled at each other, mine a small grin compared to his heart-breaking smile. I could feel myself stop breathing as the vision went on. They exchanged a few words that I couldn't hear before everything went black.

No! I needed to see him again! I tried to get into the vision again, but I couldn't. I still could only see black and it took a few minutes of panicking to realize that my eyes were closed. I quickly opened them and sat up from where I was lying on the forest floor.

Where ever he was I would meet him. No matter what it took I would be there in the pub when he entered. I have this feeling deep inside me that we were meant to meet and be together and I hoped with all that I had, that I was right. There was something about him that just made me want to be closer, and I haven't even met him yet.

I hopped to my feet and took a deep breath. The moment the air entered my lungs, my throat got the burning back tenfold as I smelled something sweet. My mouth filled with a liquid that I didn't know it could produce. I heard something thudding, like a heart. My body froze on its own as a deer ran into the clearing I was currently in. Then all reason and understanding left me as I crouched and then pounced on the deer with a low growl deep in my throat.

JPOV (Jasper's Point of View)-

I was tired of this existence. I was tired of being a monster. It had been a few months since I had left Maria, but I don't know what I am looking for. I never did.

It was like I was waiting for something to pop out at me and say, "Over here! I'm what you're looking for!" but life doesn't happen like that. I'm not even alive.

I emerged from the forest to come onto a road with lights in the distance. I started walking human speed instead of running. I needed to think. I needed time to figure out what I was going to do with my new freedom. Fighting was all I knew. All I had wanted to do when I was human was to fight in the war. I wanted to fight and it leads me to my death. Now I was the death bringer fighting in a different kind of war. The vampire wars in the South. We were fighting for hunting territory. I was changed my Maria while helping evacuate townspeople.

She turned me into the monster I am, a vampire. She taught me the rules of my new race. The only one being, don't let humans find out about us. The "us" being vampires. She taught me how to feed and take the lives of the people that I had once tried to save. She taught me how to fight, how to kill other vampires so she could win her territory back and then invade other territories. She put me in charge of her army, and had me teach them how to fight. She figured out my power and taught me how to control it, to use it to my advantage. She is the one that turned me into the monster I am.

But she didn't kill me. It would have been better if she had. Then I wouldn't be alive with no reason for living. Maybe that was what I was looking for when I took off, something to keep me alive. My own reason for just being born. I had declined Peter and Charlotte's offer to go with them. I needed to be on my own and they needed time together. So now I was walking along the open road toward the lights ahead wondering if it was worth leaving in the first place. Maybe I should have just let the other vampires kill me. If I didn't fight it could all end.

I heard music up ahead at one of the pubs. I could also hear a lot of the human's hearts beating from inside the pub. I didn't have great control, but I could last a few minutes without attacking them if I had too. I would just walk through the town and continue on my journey.

The closer I got to the pub the louder the music got and the more difficult it was for me to control my thirst. But something was telling me to go inside. It was as if something in there was calling to me. Telling me to come in, and without any thought I walked through the door desperately hoping that this would not end in a blood bath.

I stopped on the inside of the door and looked around. It was a small pub packed with humans and their foul smelling drinks. Everyone's emotions were joyous and happy. There didn't seem to be anything special about the pub until my eyes locked onto someone else's. A small someone who was sat in the shadows in the corner of the bar away from everything else. I felt myself relax without meaning to. The waves of impatience and longing and plain happiness that were coming off of her were contagious. I felt myself smile a little at what I recognized as a small girl.

I started to walk toward her as I watched her jump gracefully out of the chair and out of the shadows. I tried to stifle my gasp at how beautiful she was. She a vampire just like me but she was different. Her eyes were deep and expressive. But while they had the ruby tint of a newborn, they also had a golden ring around them. It was something I had never seen before. Her hair was pitch black and had natural spikes to it. Her skin pale like it should be looked amazing on her.

Her petite form just stood there while her beautiful eyes stared into my own. As I got closer I smiled more pronouncedly at her, trying to return that gorgeous smile that lit up her face. I finally reached her and still our eye contact did not break. It was as if we looked away everything would just disappear. My thirst was now forgotten as I just stared at the beauty in front of me.

"You kept me waiting a long time," she whispered in a bell like voice that melted my heart. I didn't mean to keep her waiting. She was what I was looking for. She was my life and the reason for my living. I didn't know how I knew but I did. The moment our eyes connected I knew my fate was no longer in my hands. She held my life, my future in her perfect tiny hands and only she could control it. I would do anything for her. I would treat her like the lady she was and be the perfect gentleman.

"I'm sorry miss," I whispered back in response so I wouldn't break the moment. I put my head down but kept my eyes on her the whole time. Her smile widened a little more and she was so beautiful at the moment it hurt, but I couldn't look away. I needed to see her. I needed to make sure that she was real and wouldn't disappear the moment I looked away or even blinked.

She stepped closer to me and we were almost touching. She came up to my shoulder and looked up at me as I looked down. She was so small and tiny, so fragile, but all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her small waist and kiss those perfectly shaped soft looking lips. Her own eyes darted to my own lips and I couldn't control the urge any longer. I took a last little step toward her making our bodies touch and put my hand on her cheek. She tilted her head up as I leaned down and slowly placed my lips on hers in a soft sweet kiss.

I pulled away for a second to make sure that this was alright, but she pulled me back, her arms wrapping around my neck. My arms wrapped around her tiny waist in response and I put everything I had into the kiss.

She was my reason for living, and with one kiss I sealed my fate into her tiny hands.

APOV (back to Alice)-

I finally sat on the stool that I had seen in my vision, just waiting for him to show up. I was already impatient thought it was only seven seconds since I arrived. I had come straight here after I attacked the poor deer wanting to see him again. I had finally found out what I am but my impatience at seeing my own God again surpassed my surprise and shock at what I had become and where I came from. All I knew was that I could see things as a human but I don't know where I came from. All I have is my name and my dream of seeing _him_ again.

I stared at the doors fidgeting on the stool as I heard soft approaching footsteps. It appeared as if he were walking and was about to pass the pub, but at the last second he came in, just like in my vision. But my vision did no justice of him and he still took my breath away. He smiled just like in the vision when our eyes connected. And as he walked forward we both smiled at each other, him with the same heart-breaking smile. It made my heart melt.

I don't know what made me say it but it felt right, "You kept me waiting a long time," I whispered to him. Our eyes were still connected even as he looked down.

He kept looking at me from under his long lashes as he replied like a gentleman, "I'm sorry miss," in the most adorable southern accent I had ever heard. And at that moment I knew who he was. He was my reason for living, breathing, and my happiness. I don't think I would be able to survive if he left even though I just met him.

I took a step closer and then he looked calculating. His eyes had a look of defeat as he stepped closer to me too, our bodies touching. He out a hand on my cheek and I tilted my head up leaning my cheek into his palm. He leaning down pressed his lips softly and sweetly against my own.

He started to pull back, but I wasn't ready to let him go yet. I pulled him back and wrapped my arms firmly around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt and in that moment I knew my own fate was sealed.

**Thanks for reading my one shot. I hope that it was not to confusing when I changed point of views. Please review! Wish Alice Diana Brenner a Happy Birthday.**

**~7HSVO7~**


End file.
